


Moonlight

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Substitute."  Walter and Seras grow closer after their date.  (Gonzoverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Walter did find a few more reasons to take Seras out. Extra tickets to the opera, bought on purpose, and interesting new vampire films that should be good for a laugh. And they did laugh, and she did kiss him good night with increasing warmth each time.

He wondered about that, and sometimes even wondered if he needed to leave her at the door of her room on these occasions. But he told himself that he was being silly, and she was expressing gratitude.

Then there were the many times he encountered her around the manor in the course of his work. She always seemed so happy to see him, and would ask him about his day and what he was reading. He began to deliver blood bags at times when she would be awake.

One day as he was walking the grounds in the evening before bed, he heard footsteps behind him on the grass. He turned to see Seras Victoria, who caught up to him and began to walk with him.

She told a few stories of mishaps among the troops, and he admitted that he was re-reading Kingsley Amis. He was beginning to relax and laugh, something he didn't do often, when they passed a stone wall with a metal door set in it.

"What is behind there, Walter?" Seras asked. "I've always wondered."

"There? It's a garden. Integra used to play there as a child, but it's been locked up all the time for years."

"You mean it's been neglected for all this time?"

"Oh no. I'd never let that happen. The gardeners maintain it and do new plantings of the annuals just as always. Would you like to see it? It's rather pretty, even in the moonlight."

She smiled. "I'd love to."

He drew a ring of keys out of his pocket and opened the door. They passed through, and began walking down a small path among lime trees.

"This really is lovely. I'm trying to picture little Integra playing hide and seek in these trees."

"She did love it here. And her father did too."

"She didn't want to come here after he died?" Walter remembered talking to Seras about the story, and the insight she said she had gained into Integra when she heard it.

Walter shook his head. "No, between the memories and her new responsibilities she hardly visited this place, and I don't know how long it's been now. She was never a carefree child; she always had the shadow of being the Hellsing heir and a vampire hunter hanging over her. But after the destruction of her family, I don't know where she really feels at ease."

Seras looked a bit sad.

"But I know she has her moments of happiness, especially now that things are calmer in London."

She nodded, and walked into a small clearing.

"Roses! And a fountain!"

Walter, following behind her, also pointed out azaleas and rhododendrons. He knew she could see perfectly in moonlight, even the colors. They reached a stone bench by the fountain, and Walter brushed off a few leaves. Seras moved to sit, but he touched her arm, and drew a handkerchief from his pocket and spread it on the bench first.

She sat and patted the bench next to her, and he sat also, not worrying for his own trousers.

"I had no idea there was such a beautiful place here at Hellsing."

Walter smiled. "If you like, I can give you your own key. You could come here whenever you like."

She smiled back at him. "I don't need a key. But if you'd bring me here now and again, that would be very kind of you."

"It would be my privilege."

Seras looked so beautiful just then, surrounded by flowers and stone, that Walter reached out and stroked her face. She responded by putting her arms around him and kissing him. He parted his lips slightly and drew her closer. The kiss grew in intensity. He was slightly stunned that this was happening, despite what had happened between them before, and all he could think was that he didn't want it to stop.

He stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes, but he couldn't quite find words for what he wanted to say. She was smiling though, and stroking his hair, and he began to kiss her again. Slowly she turned her body to press against his until she was practically sitting in his lap. He could feel her hands moving slowly down his back.

He was moving his own hand down her chest when he felt her pull away from him.

"I think we should go inside."

He nodded. He thought to himself that he should have known he would make some mistake, take things too far.

"I didn't mean to... I really didn't think," he said.

She didn't reply, and he walked silently by her side. When they passed through the door, he turned left, and she looked at him strangely.

"Why are you heading this way?"

"I thought I would walk you to your room." Had he offended her that much?

"I thought your room would be more comfortable."

He stopped, unsure if he was processing this correctly.

"You thought..."

She smiled. "You didn't think I meant we should go inside separately, did you?"

He smiled back. "I did, but I much prefer this idea."

He led her to the north entrance, thinking that some surprises were good things.


End file.
